Keeping it a Secret
by c a n d y . h e l l
Summary: It started when her mother insisted she go to the doctor to get a checkup when she met him. From there and on began her secret love affair with the older married man.
1. A Hot Issue

**Description: It started when her mother insisted she go to the doctor to get a checkup when she met him. From there and on began her secret love affair with the older married man.**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: M**

**A\N: I started this little one a few months ago and I finally decided to work on it again, it was supposed to be longer but I'm so lazy :) Yes it's M cause it'll get kinkier as it progresses. anywayssss I have no idea where this is heading but, enjoy!**

* * *

**(PROLOUGE: A Hot Issue)**

* * *

I sat there in the medical bed as I waited for my turn to be examined and go home. I looked around me.

White.

So much of it, with some random sprinklings of cream and baby blues.

Sigh. My head tilted down, I so do not want to be here but momma insisted that I have to have a check-up. I looked down at my light blue clog covered feet and swung them a bit. The small room reeked of medicine which I did not like since it made me uneasy.

_Ugh._

My stomach was starting to churn, giving that unpleasant feeling that I hated. I always got nervous when ever I was put in a medical position of any kind. Like when I was 6 and dad took me out of school to take me to my dentist appointment, at first I was frightened and the night before I tried getting out of the position and coming up with any excuse that I could come up with but momma wouldn't have it, she'd tell me that if I wanted to have pretty teeth I had to go to the dentist if I did not want ugly rotting teeth to which I replied with a mental shriek and ran up to my room and cried. I had gone almost in tears, but I put my brave face on, I must have looked weird now that I think back; a small girl with a face of a killer with bloodshot eyes rimmed with tears trying on a smile for the receptionist with too much lipstick who put her acting all nice scene while trying to get us signed in.

I made a face just thinking about it, man it was getting hot…

I looked up and looked around trying to find the source of the heat but found none. I cringed. Was it the fact that I was scared and nervous that it suddenly got hot? The fact that my heart was speeding up was the probable cause. I brought my hands to my face and stared at them.

_It's going to be ok Amu…it's just-just another regular check up, nothing more…_

…

......

_ARGH!!!_

I took hands away from my face and looked around me once more. It was then when I suddenly noticed everything around me, like the little stand next to the bed with all these medical tools and what looked like a tube of toothpaste with some gloves. I leaned in a bit to see what the small tube was…_ME-MEDICAL GEL?! Wa-was this for me?_ My eyes must have looked like they where about to pop out my head, I blinked furiously and checked again to see if I was seeing things…_TOP L-LU-_LUBRICATION…

I sharply stood up, the paper on the bed making a rumpling sound; I walked towards the door and quickly turned the knob and opened the door and snuck my head out trying to find momma and tell her to get me out of here. I couldn't do this. As I peeked out the door I noticed momma talking to a nurse by the register, I quickly found myself calling her.

"Psst!"

She didn't turn. I tried again, this time a bit louder.

"Psssst!!"

Still, no response.

Gah! I was not about to stay in here and let them do what ever they where going to do with me, I thought this was a check up not…not whatever they where planning, those things in the where something you would use for a pregnant woman, not a 17 year old girl who is here for a check up only!

I was about to take my first step outside the door when I saw a shinny black shoe step right in front of me as I was looking down. Startled I slowly looked up and saw midnight colored slacks and a white lab coat.

_Great, the doctor is here already!! It's too late, I want to go home!! _

I closed my eyes in anguish as I realized that I was too late to get out and now I was stuck with my checkup that was freaking me out already.

The door was opened a bit wider as the shinny black shoes walked passed me into the small room.

"Trying to leave eh?" a deep husky voice called out to me. I snapped out of my almost mental breakdown and looked up to the voice that called out. The first thing that I noticed was the smirk, it was so playful…almost mocking, I glared. Then the eyes of the holder, which just happened to be a strikingly pretty blue, like a gem almost; the slender brows lifted in interest. Last was the hair; it was straight and somewhat long with what I assumed was long baby hair gone wrong popping out from the sides of his head. Then I did the whole piecing it together and having a face to look at, and a very handsome one at that- scratch that a VERY handsome one.

_Wow…_

I think I was gawking because he chuckled and I snapped out my trance with a 100% obvious blush in my cheeks. My golden eyes widened and I looked away with a mad look in my face.

"My, what do we have here? A little pervert I assume?" the doctor called out. I snapped my head his direction with a mad look. I felt my eye twitch. _What?!_

He smirked…

I found my eyesight staring at plain white walls again. I huffed and crossed my arms. It was then when I heard footsteps come close and then my vision was blocked by a long piece of white fabric. I looked down at the fabric and then I noticed that it was connected to an arm. I followed the arm to where it was extending to and saw that it was closing the door behind me.

_Oh…OHHH! NO! WAIT I NEED TO GET OUT!_

I once again started panicking and turned my head to find the cause of the hand who closed off my only escape and found my self face to face with the culprit. His warm breath softly grazing my skin.

I tilted my head back and bit my lip. His face was right in front of mine. "Now..." he began, his warm breath tickling my skin. "Let's get started Miss…Hinamori Amu?" he said as he looked at the folder in his other hands.

I gulped and slowly nodded. No way of escaping now, what ever happens happens, but then again I can always scream for momma when something does happen.

I guess this is what Yaya called a 'hot issue', when your in a difficult position with a hot guy...


	2. So much for today

**A\N: Uhh. So decided to finish this chapter, umm and well I'm not ok with the finished product, I actually hate it D: but I felt like posting something atleast...so yeah. I might go back and re-write this someday idk. But yeah, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**(So Much For My Day)**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Amu POV**

**--**

My heart was beating so fast as he looked at me with those eyes.

_How embarrassing, plus what does he's doing?!_

"Pe-pervert…" I managed to sputter out. He smirked even wider and slowly pulled back away from me.

"Pervert…Me?" He was amused now. I just glared at him when I brought my hands up to feel my face which was still hot. _Darn._ I bit my bottom and watched him turn around, his back facing me.

What the hell was his problem? He's supposed to be friendly with his patients yes, but…this pervert was-was… flirting? What? Is this allowed? Isn't this sexual harassment? As my mind flooded itself with all these questions, I felt something on my shoulders, totally distracted by my own thoughts I slowly looked my left and I flinched back when I noticed his hand on my shoulder.

"w-what are you doing?!" I pulled my baby blue sweater back up to my shoulders. Ok seriously, what is up with him?

"I need you to take your sweater off, but you where so distracted I decided to do it for you." He gave me a blank look. This man was mad.

"I can do it myself thank you" I said as I shrugged off my sweater. Suddenly my face fell hot again. _UGH. _

The feeling of this man being so close to me made so uneasy, plus the fact that I hardly ever make contact with men made it even more uncomfortable. To make things worse I could feel eyes on me.

I looked up and saw him come closer, he rolled the stool next to me and sat down; I could see his slacks under his shifter pure white doctor's coat, black with thin lighter lines running down them. With his pale completion it definitely looked good on him.

My eyes popped open at the sudden realization of what I was thinking.

_Dammit Amu, STOP_.

"While you have an inner battle with yourself, which I might add might be a mental problem please refrain yourself from doing that here and so that we can get this over with faster and then I can take m break and you get home quicker, no?" the sarcasm fluidly escaped from his mouth.

I looked down at him and glared and. I could see him smirking as he worked on me.

Slowly I felt it coming, just slowly and as much as I tried to suppress it, but of course it failed.

"It's not like I want to be here, so hurry up and work faster so I can leave this horrible place."

I saw his eye brow arch up.

_Oh my god._

I snapped my head up and turned away and instantly felt my face get hot. This always happened! Every time I was put in a difficult situation or something I don't feel like dealing with, my wannabe punk side swallows me up and then I can't control what comes out of my big mouth. This little ego of mine has gotten me in so much trouble over the years that I can't even count how many times it's happened this last month. I've tried to win over the feeling when I know I'm about to say something stupid, but it never works.

Out of all the day that this could happen, why at the doctors! Man…this is so embarrassing.

"My, my, aren't you feisty little minx" he broke the silence.

I snapped my head back to look at him. Minx? What is wrong with this man?!

"W-what?" now I was mad. First this man makes fun of me and now he's calling me names. This does not work on Hinamori Amu's book. By the looks of this man he might have only gotten this job by doing something horrible or he wouldn't be here insulting _or_ flirting with their patients.

His hand moved up to my chest with the stethoscope in hand. I instantly froze when I felt his hand gently brush against my right breast. I felt my skin rise as the chills kicked in.

He chuckled.

"Your quite the minx, a B cup, almost C right?" The doctor's husky voice teased. So quickly did I feel my ears get inflamed and my face get hot. I quickly moved my arms to shield myself from this perverts hands. Surely this was inappropriate conduct for a professional doctor! Isn't this against the law?

"Re-really! What's wrong with you, you pervert?!" my voice cracked from so much embarrassment.

His eyes traveled back to my chest and one hand moved to pry my arms apart, while the other rested against my chest.

"Not much, now take a deep breath in for me" he instructed.

I blinked in confusion but then nodded and did as I was told. I could still my face flushed. My eyes rested on the man before me. Sure he was good looking but this man had issues. Does he always act this way towards his patients or is it just me and he felt like poking fun at me because he didn't want to be here today? Well I guess I shouldn't complain that he's not putting me under some weird drug like on the ones reported on TV.

**Veteran Doctor Sedates Female Patients and Sexually Assaults Them!**

I mentally kicked my self for having such thoughts. This man must have a hard time or something and judging- ohhh, he's married. My eyes traveled towards his hands which where now jolting notes on the paper. He has nice hands. That silver band looks perfect on his finger, makes it look strong and steady. His long fingers, slim and ivory…

Wow.

Hand fetish much?

I shook my head, stray locks hitting my face. I came here for a checkup not to check out the doc.

"You know, your going to die" His voice cut through my thoughts.

"What?" What? I can me to the doctor for a regular check up and now I'm being told I'm going to die! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. My heart suddenly speeds up and it's all I can hear. Momma…Momma! What have I done to deserve this? I want my momma. Suddenly my vision is clouded over by thick tears bubbling up. How did he know so fast? Well he being a doctor gives him these powers to sense things, so what was it? Cancer? My heart is to fast beating? WHAT?! I haven't done anything in my life yet! I've still to go to college, get a job and get married and have a family, so why no-

Laughter is what snaps me back to realty.

I look down to see the blue haired man laughing. My mouth hung open and my lips quiver so badly. Suddenly realization hits me hard that I almost die from so much humiliation.

I snatch my sweater and quickly put it back on. I watch as the doctor chuckles and covers his mouth with his hand; trying to stop his laughter. He coughs and looks at me. Piercing night blue eyes bore into me. He stands up and hovers over me.

"We all die eventually. Here, take this to the receptionist and then you are free to go." He hands me a paper filled with medical mumbo-jumbo. I snatch it and jump of the medical bed; the crumpling of the paper that covered the bed loud behind me. I glare at him, giving him my deadliest glare that I could muster up.

"Go die." With that I turned on my heel and head towards the door. My hand brushes against my eyes to remove the tears. This is to embarrassing to stay here longer. I turn the handle harshly and right when I walk out stomping I hear what he says.

"I love you too, see you next month little minx." I turned to see him lying back on the rooms counter, his elbows propped back supporting him. He looked so hot.

My eyes slowly widened at my thought. No way. Screw this man, he almost gave me a heart attack and now I think he's good looking? No. No. No. He reaches into his chest pocket of his lab coat and pulls out a pair of glasses; he puts them on and resumes reading my medical folder.

"Run along now, Amu-chan, your mother must be anxious by now". He looked so damn sexy with those glasses on. Once more I mentally kicked myself on the head and sneered.

"Yeah what ever, perv. See if I ever come back here!" I stuck my tongue out and with that I slammed the door behind me and stomped towards the front of the hallway towards me freedom.

_Pshh, next month…yeah right._

I slammed the paper onto the receptionist's desk, she jumped at the noise. "I'm done now", she tried to smile but she was clearly scared to say anything.

"Y-yes, umm, alright s-see you next m-month Hinamori-san…", now I felt bad, I wasn't trying to be mean. I sighed. "Yeah…thanks."

I turned and walked towards momma who was now walking towards me. She smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it dear?" she clearly had no idea how upset I was. "Yeah, whatever." I sounded mad. Great, here come the questions.

Momma's light brown eyes soften "Is there something wrong?" she asked as he headed out the door.

"No, just…umm, you know how I get with doctors hehe..he" I amaze myself at how much my fake acting convinces momma, the fakest acting in a movie convinces her when the rest are obviously fretting over the poor acting skills.

I smile at her and she returns the smile, placing her purse over her shoulder she smiled once more and we head towards the car.

"How about we head over to the store and get some food?" Momma asked as she sat on the seat and I got it. We haven't had take out in _forever_ since momma is a all natural food person, so this is kinda amazing. Forgeting what had just happened I turn to her, my eyes shinning.

"Really? You're not lying right?" momma laughed as she pulled out the parking lot. She turned at me and winked at me "really, I've been craving the ramen from the new take-out they just open over at the market." She shyly told me.

Haha. Oh momma, let temptation take over. I laughed and she blushed, "Now hush dear." I laughed a bit more and lay back on the seat. "Papa will be so excited you know" Momma smiled and blushed, "Ohh, I know" she brought her hands up and cupped her cheeks and wriggled on the seat for the slightest second before I reminded her she was driving.

Just as she turned the corner from the doctor to head into the busy streets, I caught the slightest glimpse of the perverted doctor close the blinds and a blonde woman hug him from behind. Mom drove and I turned my head as far as possible to watch.

That man! Not only is he a pervert who doesn't take his job seriously but he has women coming over while at work! I am seriously gonna ask momma to change me to another doctor cause this is never gonna work. Nope no way. Suddenly I thought back to the ring he had. I cocked a brow, this man was married…so why is he with other women? Unless that was his wife. Huh…But still, you don't bring women to work and possibly screw them while people who are deadly sick are less that two feet away from you.

Eww.

Whatever. I huffed and sat back on the seat. I looked back at the road.

Why should I care anyway? He's not my problem. What ever goes on in his life is his business, so there, problem solved. But them again…

Argh. Why do I keep thinking about it? Dammit.

"Did you hear me dear?" momma calls out. I turn to look at her.

"Huh? Sorry got a bit distracted there…" Dammit. Again.

"I said are you finished with your final?"

"Oh."

"Oh?" she repeats with the smallest annoyance thrown in there. I look up at her she's looking at me from the corner of her eye. I flinch, final? what fi- "Ohh" Oh my god. My final is due before school is over tomorrow. My eyes widen, Crap. If I don't turn this in I'm so gonna flunk the year. I totally meant to work on it yesterday but Yaya wasn't home so that we could work together and since I had _this _today it completely slipped my mind.

The six page essay on why technology is important in this day in age. Crap Crap. I turned to momma while I fiddled with my fingers. "Umm…you can drop me of at home while…you go get the food?" my voice became tiny. I gave a nervous laugh. I was in so much trouble now.

So much for my day.

* * *

_**I'll try to update as fast as I could, but I'm just so lazy pfttt, anyway I started on chapter three and stuff it WILL be much better than this crappy one, that I can promise :) I got another drabble for my d r a b b l e s comming up this week; look foward for babies and fluff. Byeeee  
- c a n d y . h e l l**_


	3. Hot Summer Days

**A/N: Ok, so first of all I would like to rant about the stupid editing system here, it takes too long for it to be fixed and it gets me so annoyed arghh. Also I forgot to add that the prologue and the crappy first chapter are in Amu's POV (obviously) annnd…I think that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Hot Summer Days)**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Reg. POV**

--

It was now the weekend and Amu didn't feel like going anywhere or the worst; moving around. It was a scorching hot day in mid May that pretty much felt like it was melting everything around her. She could have sworn her shoes had melted when she left them outside right before she crashed and took along awaited nap.

"Ugh…" she groaned on the living rooms floor. The fan in front of her wasn't helping much since it practically threw flames back at her, and to make matters worse their air conditioning had decided to take the whole week off. She rolled on her back and found herself facing a soft pink t-shirt and half a lower back and some faded shorts.

"What…?" She squinted and sat up and quickly regretting it when her head started pounding. She groaned again and slapped both hands over her head and slumped back down. Ami turned and blinked her pigtails bouncing at her movement.

"Headache?" she asked while popping a blueberry Popsicle into her awaiting mouth.

Amu nodded sluggishly.

"It's waaay to hot."

"Yeah-"ice clunking against each other was heard. The pink haired maiden sprawled on the wooden floor took along breath in and out.

"Here" her younger sister poked her on the ribs with a Popsicle. One rich gold eye cracked open from under a hand and thankfully took the cold awaiting treat. She grunted at sat back up slowly. She had a puzzled look on her face when she noticed the bright box in front of her.

"Why do have the cooler out here? The kitchen is like three steps away Ami" she scolded. Ami turned back to face the television.

"Do **you **want to get up and get them?" the nine year old retorted. Amu stopped opening her Popsicle feeling defeated and glared at her younger sister's back.

"Yeah…your right I guess" she bit her Popsicle and was followed by a small squeal. The cold treat really hurt her sensitive teeth. She juggled the ice in her mouth while failing at talking.

"Ro, weh…is, uhh- oh-oh cold cold cold, Momma?" she managed to finish while she crawled over to Ami's side who was engrossed in the music videos on t.v.

"She and Papa went to get some ice and food for later." She replied while licking the Popsicle. Amu nodded. She remembered that since it was hot, her parents decided to have a small barbeque outside later today. She was glad since this meant not working the kitchen and letting it get hotter than it already was in the house. The pink haired teen sucked on her popsicle and soon was glued to the t.v like her sister.

--

Amu was on her laptop surfing the web when her sister poked her head in through the door. She turned to face the brown haired kid.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to mention that Tadase-kun called while you were napping…"

"T-Tadase-kun?!" she almost fell of the chair when Ami mentioned this little tid-bit.

"I didn't want to wake you since you looked peaceful while sleeping…" she explained, but it wasn't enough for Amu. Hotori Tadase called her! He actually took his time out of his day to call her! This was amazing for her since this boy was pretty much how she survived school. He was the king of Seiyo Academy; literally the king himself since he was in the king's chair in the student counsel; he called the shots and everything!

She was too busy gushing over the phone call that she didn't notice Ami mumble something incoherent and run out down the stairs.

_Wow…Tadase-kun called me, I-I wonder what he wanted to talk about…ohh!_

Amu clasped her hands over and over while jumping up and down out of pure happiness. The blonde prince was the only man or being that made her get like this, never does she act like this; so childish and happy, gushing with pure love, and only she would admit to acting goofy over the teen.

She let out dreamy sigh and popped down on the chair and started drawing Tadase in her mind.

_He's perfect. He's nice ,he has manners and is easy to talk to…_

Hotori Tadase was pretty much the definition of the perfect dream guy and boyfriend. He was head of the student counsel at Seiyo Academy; one of the highest ranking schools in all of Japan's history since it was built in the 1930's. He came from a rich business family with a lot of power and founders of their city; Seiyo. Tadase was an only child, he lived with his grandmother and father and mother in a traditional Japanese house far in the city. Rumors have it that he had a dog that passed away and that he was once close to but it hasn't been confirmed yet.

Tadase was about 5'6; short blonde hair that reached up to his chin with the cutest cow lick toping of the center of his head. His eyes where a beautiful garnet color ranging from different shades of reds depending on the lighting. What made him even cuter was the fact that he still carried a baby face, perfect lips _so kissable_…overall he was cute. He was lean; a skinny cute, he looked fragile to the point that if you hugged him you might end up snapping him in half. Though she did have one complaint and that was the fact that his legs where prettier than a woman's, which threw Amu into shame at the fact that a man had better legs than models on a runway...

Hinamori Amu had never really experienced love, she never bothered with it, and it was never a big deal. Couples where the whole population at school; she'd noticed but never did nothing about it.

That is until she stumbled upon the blonde after an accident.

_--_

_She had been walking to her last class of the day, humiliated and annoyed. Health class's anatomy lesson was directed at her today, and as embarrassing as it was she could do nothing when Tsuki-sensei asked her what her bust size was, the whole class of course full of girls and guys kicked out for this part of the lesson had laughed at the question and all eyes where on her. Face flushed, she didn't know how to answer or to answer or not, but her being herself, an alter ego was brewing within her._

_The petit old woman smiled at her, bright brown eyes sparkling; awaiting for an answer. _

"_Hinamori-san?"_

_All eyes where on her. _

_Left, Right. All on her._

_She blinked, her mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water. She felt as though she was going to faint from the personal question that held her pride. But in the end, even before she noticed she had already opened her mouth._

"_I don't have to tell you anything."_

_She mentally groaned._

_Feminine gasps erupted from all over the room. The short old woman sighed._

"_Expect detention or community service this Friday Hinamor-san."_

_--_

_After the subject was changed and class resumed the bell had rung and for Amu it was the holiest sound she'd ever heard at that precise moment. Once out the door her shoulders slumped and one of the girls from her class caught up to her._

"_You know, you could have just said that it was too personal to say it out loud." Amu looked at her realizing what the girl had just said. A pat in the shoulder and a wave later, the girl left to her next class. The pinkette sighed and slouched to class._

_The bell had rung and students rushed to class, she however didn't care, other more important things where on her mind._

_**Mom.**_

_Her mother was going to have a fit. But knowing Amu she wouldn't be surprised, but she still gave her a bad scolding_

_Trudging down the stair of building C she noticed a soda can. She stopped; staring at the shiny red can. It was so kickable. Gold eyes narrowed and looked from side to side, checking to see if no one was around. The campus was not empty and haven forgotten all about her being late she took a deep breath and with all the force she could muster up she swung her foot forward._

_The red bottle flew up, higher and higher it flew. Amu turned on her heel and walked towards her designated stop._

_Clunk._

"_Oww"_

_Amu turned back around and watched in horror as the school counsel member rubbed his soaked head in pain._

_**Oh my god.**_

_Within seconds she was standing next to him frantically apologizing. Not only was her day already sour, she just hit a member of the school counsel!_

"_I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I d-didn't think the can was full…ohh! S-sorry! "She babbled on._

_Tadase gave a small smile while rubbing his head. Amu noticed that while he smiled, dark liquid dribbled from his hair onto his face, horrified she frantically dug into her pockets and backpack for a her handkerchief. When she found it she quickly patted down his golden locks._

"_I really am sorry! I just…ugh, I'm sorry" she apologized once more. He had stopped her by his melodic laugh._

"_It's alright; I was in such a hurry that I wasn't looking where I was going" he reached for the handkerchief; his hands brushing slightly against hers. The touch instantly froze her movements._

"_May I?" he signaled at the small cloth. Completely speechless, she blinked and nodded stupidly. The king smiled and took the handkerchief and laughed while wiping his face clean of the carbonated drink. All Amu could do was stare at the young man._

"_It was an accident, it happens to all of us" he gave of a dashing smile, taking Amu by surprise, and ever so slowly and hotly did for the first time in her life blush over a guy._

--

Ami was in the brightly lit kitchen seasoning the meat her mother had asked to help with for the family barbeque in a few minutes. The sloshing of the meat made her cringe.

"Momma, why can't onne-chan do this? Utau's new music video will air in like, now!" complained the chestnut haired girl. Hoshina Utau; the _it_ singer and model of all Japan was about to have her latest musical installment debut on national television and Ami was stuck in her kitchen adding colored salt to a dead piece of animal, which she would devour in a matter of moments. Her mother pointed for her to finish up. Annoyed, she did the only thing she could do. Sucking in a huge amount of air she turned towards her mothers back and opened her mouth.

"Momaaaa" she whined

"Pleaseeee, I have to see it before anyone else does." She continued; her eyes sparkled. Her mother turned and sighed. "Not now dear, come on, it's only a few pieces of meat hurry and finish up okay?" She pleaded while keeping a smile on her face. Shock carved into her face, Ami sulked and went back to her task knowing that she's been defeated. Her mother smiled and turned back to cutting onions.

"Thank you dear."

Ami pouted. She was adding the seasoning when something pushed her out the way; and almost causing her to drop the meat. She turned to the cause of the almost accident.

"Hey!"

"Here give me that and go watch your video" Amu said and took the items from her. Ami paused before giving her older sister a quick hug and beaming at her, Amu smiled back and shooed her away; telling her to wash up first. The rosette put the food down and washed her hands before picking up the meat up. Her mother looked back and smiled at her; thanking her for helping out.

"Thanks dear, now we'll be done faster" Amu smiled and nodded.

"No problem momma."

Ami's happy squeal rang through the house. "It's here! It's finally here!"

--

Luckily the heat had gone down but not enough for them to not feel it. Midori happily sighed when she slumped on to the beach chair. The curling of her toes and the long stretch gave away just how happy she was to relax now and to stay away from more heat. Taking a quick sip from the crimson colored punch, she faced her husband who was dropping the prepared food on the sizzling grill.

"Relaxing, isn't dear?"

Tsumugu turned to her with a bright smile. "It sure is! Being with the family on a hot day, nothing better than that!" beamed the head of the house. The mother blushed.

"Oh papa, you're so wonderful!"

"Dear!"

Amu sipped on her drink with a disgusted look on her face. She watched on as her mother wriggled in her chair and her father squirmed by the grill. It always made her feel awkward when her parents got all lovey-dovey, not only that, she knew for a fact that she'd need to put on earphones for her to sleep tonight.

_Ugh_

A nudge on the ribs made her turn towards her sister who was now dancing to Utau's new single on her media player. Amu watched on as Ami tried to sing, but failed miserably, she couldn't help but laugh at those big earphones on her which looked ridiculous on her tiny nine year old head. She watched on for a bit before she would excuse herself to go and attempt to sleep.

She was chewing on her food when she overheard some of her father's conversation with her mother. Her father spun around in glee as he talked about his latest gig.

"I get to shoot for Ester this coming week!" Midori watched in awe as her husband explained his latest piece of work that was considered very big for a photographer who worked for a very secluded company that only worked with nature and objects. It had been Tsumugu's first choice of job, but fate landed him somewhere else, and now he gets to do what he's worked hard for all these years!

The golden eyed girl popped another piece of grilled meat into her awaiting mouth and watched tentatively as her father went on.

"Well, my supervisor Watasuki-san said that I might be shooting for…"

He lowered his voice and looked over at Ami who was happily singing while eating and oblivious to that what going on.

"Hoshina Utau" he whispered.

Amu's pink brows shot up in amusement and her mother clasped her hands together and beamed at him.

"Oh! It's finally happening dear! Your dream is coming true!" exclaimed the young mother. Her husband turned his attention to much needed grill and turned a few pieces of meat over. "I know right? This is such an amazing opportunity! Ohh! I can't wait!" he replied.

_Utau Huh?That's different_

Although she wouldn't admit it, she was a big fan of hers; having hidden her most of her songs in a secret folder on her laptop so that no one would know.

Amu drank the last remaining gulps of her punch and quietly stood up from the backyard table and gathered her plate, chopsticks and cup.

"Thanks for the food Papa, it was very good." She called out.

The light brown haired man turned to her and smiled; waving the tongs at her "Glad it satisfied my angel!" Amu laughed and waved back and headed towards the kitchen. She placed her things on the sink and quickly washed them. Walking past the living room to head upstairs, she heard the phone ring. Stopping mid-way up the stairs, she quickly ran back down and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Hinamori household" she greeted

"Yes, hello there. I'm sorry for calling this late" she recognized Watasuki-san's voice as the caller.

"Hello Watasuki-san, would you like to speak with my father?"

He sighed happily and replied back, sounding embarrassed. "Yes actually, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Not at all, hold on a minute." Amu quickly ran over to the backyard and handed her father the phone, who gave her a questioning look.

"Watasuki-san"

"Oh!" he placed the phone at his ear and greeted his supervisor. Midori glanced at her daughter, Amu shrugged.

"Yes! Really…That's great; of course I'll do it, yes!"

"Uh-huh…" he continued.

"Yeah, uh-huh. That'd be great, I can't wait!" Now Amu was curious as to why her father was happy.

"T-tommorrow?!" Ami had by now taken off her head phones and joined her mother and sister in hearing her father.

"It's so soon…Yes I know…Yeah…alright then, I'll do it. Thank's so much Watasuki-san, you're amazing!" he gushed. "Yeah, bye!" he hung up the phone and turned toward his three girls who where intently watching him; waiting for the news.

"The photoshoot got moved up and I'm shooting Hoshina Utau tomorrow!" exclaimed the father, Amu and her mother where in shock while Ami's shrill scream rang through the air.

--

Amu now lay in bed and thought back to today's events. First Tadase calls her while she's being a sweaty hog and sleeping. Second, her father lands a big gig with one of Japans greatest entertainers, what else could happen today? She wins the lottery? The city blows up? Something…

She rolled onto her side and popped her earphones on and pulled open her play list of the week. Pulling the sheets up and snuggling up to her covers she closed her eyes and drifted to a much needed rest.

--

A few minutes later she angrily kicked off the covers and flopped back to bed.

Summer days sucked.

* * *

**Yeah, not much going on and I know, I know, no Amuto on this one but there might be some in the next chapter…I think idk. About all this Tadase stuff, I wrote it now so that I could get over with it and not have a hard time with it later, and mainly cause' yesterday my creative juices where running through me :)**** so yeah. I'm working on chapter 4 as I type this. This is probably the most I've ever written for a fanfic :O it may not seem like a lot to most people but it means a lot to me as a writer since I'm primarily a artist (check out my site for SC! Art). Also I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and for the people who waited patiently for Chapter 2, thanks. So I'll stop ranting and try to finish up chappie 4.**

**And if you want to see the progress on my writing, check out my profile for that and possible projects.**

**Se you all next time, soon hopefully.**

**- c a n d y . h e l l **


	4. Daddy's Little Assistant

**A/N: IMPORTANT! READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Daddy's Little Assistant)**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"It's so hot" she mumbled into the dark room.

So much for needed sleep, Amu woke up at six a.m to more scorching heat; her sleeping summer wear was pretty much stuck to her skin. She groaned and fanned herself with her hand; occasionally pulling at her top for air.

"I hate this, why can't it be cold and raining?" she complained. Amu much preferred a nice sunny day with the smallest amount of breeze or a rainy day, not stick hot days. Living in Japan during summer or spring pretty much killed her since it got so hot there, but she'd always find a way to beat the heat, whether it was sitting in the shower for a long time with cool water hitting her or heading to the beach with her friends, anything was better than sitting at home and suffering.

A yawn and a stretch later she was out her room. Her stomach decided that it needed to be paid attention to right now but she felt nasty walking around all drenched in sweat, so she had to shower first; it was her routine.

The faint ringing of a familiar tune caught her attention right as she was entering the restroom, dropping her clothes of on the marble counter she padded back to her room. Her ring tone got louder as she got closer, finally picking it up she looked at who was calling so early in the morning. She groaned; it was so like her to call this early. She flipped open her phone and brought up to her ear.

"Morning Yaya" she faked happy voice.

"_Amu-chii! I just called the others and we all agreed on heading to beach later today, but they sounded upset…anyway, you wanna join? It'll be fun!" _Yaya's high pitched voice flowed from the cell phone; making her cringe.

"Uhh…hold on, let me make sure I don't have to do anything today…" she put down the pink and red device down and headed back out to her parent's room. She didn't really want to got, but since it was too hot to stay home she had no other choice, plus 'everyone' meant Tadase would be there too…she felt her face heat up and quickly shook her head, she was about to knock when the door came open, her mother stepped out; a surprised look on her face.

"Amu-chan?" her daughter looked surprised too, stepping a step back she shyly asked her mother for permission.

"Sorry, umm, oh, Yaya called and asked me if I'd like to go to the beach later with my friends, I have her on hold so…" Amu looked down, nervous for her answer since she usually bombarded her with questions before she left the house.

Midori's eyes soften and a smile graced her face, tightening her robe she patted her daughter on the shoulders.

"Well it is quite hot today and well, I don't see why not" the golden eyed girl snapped her head up in shock.

_What? She didn't ask any questions?_

"R-really?" she whispered in disbelieve. Her mother chuckled and raised a finger.

"You doubt me? Why wouldn't I say yes?" The rosette weakly laughed and looked away.

"Uhh…so I can go right? Okay, thanks momma" she kissed her mother on the cheek and quickly sprinted back to her room. Midori watched her run, a brow raised in amusement.

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" she mumbled, shrugging she headed towards the bathroom.

--

Amu picked up her phone and heard Yaya whining to her mother. _Man are they early risers, it's only 6:14 in the morning!_

"Yaya?" she began. On the other end she could hear Yaya shushing her mother.

"_Shh-Amu-chii! So what? Can you go?"_

"Yeah, momma was being thoughtful today?" she laughed, she could hear Yaya laughing.

"_Its summer Amu-chii, this time of season messes with adult's heads! Plus what else can you possibly do on a hot lazy Sunday anyway?" _That, she could agree on, she was about to reply when a small knock on the door distracted her, turning she saw her father standing there.

"Can I talk to you really quick?" Amu nodded and told Yaya that she'd call her back later. She put down the phone on her drawer and walked towards her father.

"What is it papa?" she began. Her father looked at her and nervously broke into a small laugh; he scratched his cheek and avoided her eyes. He was nervous which meant he did something wrong. Her eyes slowly closed, forming a glare.

"What did you do?" she crossed her arms and her father laughed once more.

"W-well you see…um, you know how I have that photo shoot today right?" she nodded.

"Yes…why?" she cautiously answered. What was up with her father? And why was he so nervous. He looked down at his feet before replying.

"Well, I might need some help over at the studio…a-and I over heard you asking your mom for permission to go to the beach…and well…umm, yo-"

She mentally sighed and kicked herself on the head; sure there was always something else to do on a hot lazy Sunday. Great, now she was quoting Yaya; she cringed and sighed.

"I get it papa, you want me to help you out today right?" _Great now I can't spend the day with friends._

Tsumugu's head snapped up and with a bright smile he took his eldest daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! Thank you my little angel, your so thoughtful of you old man!" cried the father of two. Amu smiled and blushed "Yeah, yeah" she patted her father's back. He was beaming by the time he left her room, mumbling about having the most 'thoughtful family ever', the rosette rolled her eyes and smiled, sure she sort of wanted to hang out with her friends but this family was close and when they needed each other they could never say no.

Walking back into the hallway next door to the bathroom, her mother came out fresh and clean from showering. "I'm going to head down and pack your bag; we don't want you to get sunburned don't we?" Her mother was so thoughtful and Amu was more than lucky to have her even though she had her moments with her. She beamed at her mother and shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be going today, papa needs me to help him out today, but thanks momma" Her mother blinked and her shoulders sagged. "Really…oh well maybe next time, no?" Amu smiled and headed into the bathroom "Yeah, maybe next time." She said; shutting the door behind her.

--

She was lathering in the shower, when she suddenly thought back to a dream that she had earlier...

_She was peeking out her bedroom door checking too see if the coast was clear, having sensed nobody, she tugged behind her and a much taller shadow loomed over her. Amu turned to it and made a 'shushing' motion with her finger, telling the stranger to be quiet, not only that but she and the shadow tip-toed to the bathroom next-door. Peering down the stairs and sensing everything was clear; she pushed the shadow into the small room. Silently locking the door she pushed the heavy embodiment into the shower stall and gave orders to hurry and shower quickly._

She stopped her movements as she remembered more

_The shadow slowly turned into a body, in clad skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, but the more surprising thing was that she could never see a face, from neck and down is what she could only make out. Suddenly the figure of the man started pulling his shirt up, making Amu blush and turn away; shouting something at him._

She couldn't hear what she was saying in her dream but the actions where enough for her to tell what was going on. She blushed at the memory of the man taking his shirt off; he had a nice sculpted chest, not overdoing it or anything but good enough for her.

She felt her face grow hot and quickly shook her head.

"What a weird dream…" she whispered. The loud spraying from the shower head drowned out her voice. She brought back up the loofa and continued her primary task; finish showering up and calling Yaya back to apologize, but not before having breakfast.

When she reached her breasts, she was hit with the force of a car by the though that took her back to what the perverted doctor had said about her bust size. She flushed crimson.

Really though, she'd forgotten all about him ever since a day after her she had been to the doctor. Because of him she couldn't concentrate on her final all night that day. She'd been to busy thinking of why he had a woman in the medical room and why he had closed the blinds. Although she knew it wasn't her business to even care, she couldn't help but find it disturbing that moments earlier she had been in there and moments later he had a woman in there; possibly screwing her.

The thought made her cringe. She went back to her breasts and brought her hands up to scoop them and feel their size. Sure she wasn't the owner of the biggest boobs in the planet, but that also didn't make her the owner of small ones either. She thought back to when he had guessed her bra size; she had been so embarrassed that day that all she wanted to do was crawl under rock when he told her that.

Amu looked down on her breast and pouted; she had always been ashamed of them because they where always smaller than most girls around her, so now that she examined then closely it made her realize that when she was in elementary school she would be embarrassed to even take her school shirt off for p.e. She would look around her and notice that one of her classmates had a designer bra on and would flaunt it at every girl; she would pretty much shove her still developing chest at the other girls, putting them to shame that they still wore undershirts. Amu took it a bit more difficult because she already had smaller breasts than her piers, but the young fifth grader was lucky enough to have a good friend who told her not to worry and that she would eventually develop.

The pinkette brushed a damp piece of hair from her face as she laughed at the thought.

"I got boobs, but not big enough"

Amu had eventually developed, but for her, her breast's size was still not like the other girls who wore a C cup and the occasional D cup. Even though her breasts weren't what she wanted, she did however; develop pretty nicely; she was now 5'4 with a still, round but mature face, her hair was still a little bit past her shoulders like it had always been, she had long milky legs and arms but also an hourglass figure that her mother usually complained about _"Not even in my day did I have those!" _sadly Amu usually covered it all with bigger shirts than her, so no one really ever noticed.

_Not that it matters anyway…_

Remembering her task at hand she continued her routine and left her breasts alone and proceeded to wash of all the soap and wash away the conditioner.

After toweling off and stepping out the shower stall, she looked behind her and the image of the mysterious man entered her mind. Honey gold eyes stared out into the steam invaded glass box and wondered for a bit. If this man had been in her dreams, did it mean something? Like those dreams that could predict things or was she just having a naughty dream of sneaking a man into her house bathroom?

_Naughty dream…_

This thought once more made her flush. Forgetting the whole situation was good right about now. She quickly slipped on her lime green, yellow and pink polka-dotted shower wear and dumping her dirty clothes on the hamper; she slipped out the bathroom.

At that moment she rosette agreed with her stomach to head down stairs for some food.

--

By the time she waddled down the stairs she could already smell the delicious aroma of bacon.

_Western breakfast for today…good._

Amu passed Ami who was preparing the table; her stunning frilly white summer dress looked so good on her and her trade mark pig tails where held by white shiny silk ribbons on each side. _Always trust mom to dress her children up. _

Heading to the fridge was something she always did after showering. She reached in and grabbed the small glass bottle filled with milk and took the top off; immediately chugging it down. She gave a happy sigh after she had finished the dairy drink.

"Nothing like cold milk after a shower" she said. Midori turned to her daughter and smiled "You're right dear, now if only other people would follow your example…" She turned and glared at her husband who sat there innocently fixing up his camera, sensing eyes on him he looked over and noticed his wife glaring at him; he returned a nervous smile.

Ami turned to her older sister and looked her up and down. "Shouldn't you be dressed?"

Amu looked at her and rose a fine pink brow "Dressed, why?" her little sister was more than happy to answer her question. "Well, we're obviously leaving for the studio after breakfast" Amu turned to her father with a questioning look.

"This early?" she questioned. Tsumugu looked up and his daughter and winked.

"Of course!"

She gave him a puzzled look. "But it's only-"she looked up at the kitchen clock "7:30" Her father nodded and smiled back. "A photographer should be two hours earlier than his client to set and have everything ready for when the moment comes!" His daughter blinked.

_It's too early!_

Tsumugu took this opportunity to take a test picture on whom better than his own angel?!

_Flash!_

Amu was blinded and instantly covered her eyes and let out a frustrated groan. "Papa! Now I can't see…geez" Midori and Tsumugu let out a laugh and Ami retaliated, feeling the need to have her picture taken as well.

"Papa! Me too, me too!" Ami cried as she posed for the camera, the father was more than happy to take pictures of his baby; having this been his favorite past time during Ami's diaper days.

"Now, now, enough of that, it's time for breakfast, Amu sit" commanded the mother of all mothers while she sat the tray filled with the delicious pancakes on the table. Amu complied and sat next to Ami. After their drinks and plates where filled with the western treat and drizzled with syrup and their fruits on a separate plate the family finally had time to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" they chanted in unison, and dug into their breakfast.

--

Amu finished tying her high top sneakers out side by the car while waiting her father to finish packing everything into the backseat. They should have been gone by now but Ami was crying and throwing a fit because in the end she thought she'd be able to go with them, but her mother insisted that she was way too young to be there and couldn't trust that she'd stay still with her idol near by. Ami fought back by saying that she would only ask for a picture and an autograph, this only added to her mother's reason to say no. She knew mother felt bad about not letting her go, but she wanted her husband's fist big gig to go well.

Amu sighed and stood up, walking towards the front door.

Her sister was latched on to her dad's waist, with her face buried on his shirt and she wailed.

Amu loved her sister, she really did, and she'd do anything for her and treated her as is she where her daughter, so seeing her like this made her sad. Stepping forward she called out to her father.

"Papa, come on your going to be late, let's just take her with us and leave." She pointed at her watch and tapped her foot. Midori looked at her eldest daughter with disbelieve in her face. Amu noticed and smiled softly at her.

"I'll look after her momma don't worry, now-"she looked at her father and jabbed her finger back; pointing at the car.

"Let's go."

Ami looked up at her sister, her eyes red and puffy, and her nose runny; she sniffled and ran to her older sister and latched onto her arm. Midori sighed and slowly smiled.

"Alright then, but please take care." The rosette nodded and walked out with Ami sniffling right by her; Tsumugu gave an apologetic look to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well be back in a few hours, don't worry about them" the mother of two nodded slowly before adding that she was just nervous about this big job and wanted everything to go right today, he laughed and hugged her, causing her to blush and burst into a fit of giggles. The honk of the car signaled for Tsumugu to hurry and Midori swatted him away and wiped the gathering tears "Now go you, and take care of our angels." He nodded and picked his up his bags and ran outside.

_Finally_

Amu watched as her father ran out from the house, almost tripping over his own feet with all those bags he was carrying. She turned on her seat; facing Ami. She looked happier at least….

"Hey, you're ready to meet your idol?"

The younger Hinamori nodded with a small smile forming on her flushed face. Amu looked satisfied and giggled. "Good, just remember to be on your best behavior when I'm helping papa, okay?" she reminded. Ami nodded and looked up at her "I promise." She turned back on her seat while her dad jumped into the front seat and quickly started the family car.

"Alright then, ready dear angels of mine?"

"Yeah"

"Yes!"

"Oh before we leave…" he began and dug into his vest jacket and took out a handkerchief and handed it to Ami. "Momma told me to give this to you since you're mad at her…"

The chestnut hair colored girl took the pink cloth from him and wiped her eyes and nose." I'm not mad I was just upset" she explained. Her dad blinked and then beamed.

"Oh, well then if all is good then we go!" he exclaimed and pulled back into the main road and went their way.

--

"Nhgggg" Amu mewled as she stretched; her arms above he head and stretching to her heights limit. Sighing, she gave a small yawn and looked around her; they where on a huge parking lot with trailers, golf carts and expensive looking cars scattered around. She noticed the breeze that came in and cocked a brow.

"The ocean?" the ocean breeze passed again through where the studio was and made her groan at the ironic coincidence that she was put in. She looked around her; walking a few steps away from the car and behind a trailer into a bar fence that went on forever, but had steps that led down to the white sand below. From where her car was parked at she couldn't see a beach at all but when you walked further it slowly appeared from behind all the trailers and palm trees.

She had to admit that the breeze that passed through here was way more better than no breeze at all, it was better than dying under no air and murderous heat. Rosy lips formed a smile, the faster dad finished the faster she'd be able to go to the beach with her friends. Turning on her heel, she began heading back to the studio, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she made her away to her destination.

--

Upon her arrival she'd noticed that the freezing studio was packed with people who carried: ladders, make-up kits, food, cables, speakers, and bedroom utilities, like a bed and curtains. Amu clutched her bag closer and took a few slow steps inside; slowly she passed people screaming at each other, ladies crying; something about them getting in trouble and so on.

_This job must suck then, who'd want this type of job?_ She looked around her and cringed at the sights before her. When she finally spotted her father, she quickly made her way towards him, but not before she was stopped by two male security guards. Gold eyes stared confusedly at the two males who looked down at her with stern looks on their faces.

"Excuse me" she nodded and walked passed them but was once more blocked by them. Again she came to a halt; a confused look on her face. She spoke again "I said excuse me" she tried once more but failed.

_What is going on?_

One of the security guys cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry miss only staff is allowed in here, please leave the studio." The other security slowly led her to the exit. She scrunched her nose in and turned around to face them.

"I'm here to with my father" she explained. The men in blue only looked at her before pushing her again.

"W-what! Hey!" she cried. "I'm serious, my father is in there!" No luck, they didn't listen. The staff was looking at her as they pushed her away; she felt her face get hot as the onlookers laughed and while some whispered within themselves.

_Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! Why don't they believe me?! _

The closer they pushed her near to the huge lot doors the more panicked she became, slowly the inner child came out; her true self, the one that panicked and did stupid things, forget her tough and spicy shell that she usually carried, her real self was already coming out.

"I-I…m-m" her words caught in her mouth. Her heart was beating fast and everything she said to the security guards wouldn't go through them; they weren't listening. She closed her eyes so that she could block off all the stares, but she could still feel them.

Push.

"Ahh!" Amu landed on the stony concrete floors of the parking lot with a shriek and watched in horror as the huge lot doors closed on her. The rosette scrambled to her feet trying to reach the doors before they closed. "Hey! Wait! My father is the pho-"she didn't get a change to finish as the door slammed closed on her. Her honey gold eyes watched the big zero and the three that now greeted her.

"-grapher" she sighed. Wuthout realizing it, she kicked the steel doors; pain shooting up her leg. She clutched onto her foot and stumbled back.

_Gahh, these people are so mean, they didn't bother listening to what I was saying! I hate this place already, damn it. What do I do now? I can call mom…ehh no, she won't have a way to pick me up and dad doesn't believe in cell phones…Ami is completely out the question. _She sighed once more and absent mindedly walked passed the trailer and towards the stairs that led to the beach, once reaching them; she plopped down on the top step under the shade provided by a palm tree and brought her hands up to rest her chin on them.

Amu closed her eyes and gave of a miserable sigh, and a pretty long one at that.

"I should be in the beach right now, but nooo, instead of sitting here after being kicked out of that horrible place." She mumbled, that's when she had an idea.

"Duh" she quickly remembered and dug her hand into her bag, feeling the small square; she took it out and flipped it open. "Yaya" she licked her lips triumphantly. Fingers quickly dialed the number and brought the red and pick phone onto an awaiting ear.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Amu furrowed her brows "Come o-"

"_Amu-chii?" _

_Success! _

"Yaya, I need some help." She began.

"_Where are you!? I've called you cell for like, ever and then I called your house but Midori-san said you had last minute things to do!"_

"Sorry, I had it off while I was at home and then I found out that I had to help papa with something during breakfast and I totally forgot to call you back, sorry" She really was sorry, in the time she was home and getting ready she'd totally forgotten to call her back. But now she was worried Yaya was going to be mad at her…knowing her, she probably already was.

"…_hmm"_ she sounded upset.

Amu cringed.

"Come on, I'm sorry. I really did forget to call you and now I'm stuck at an unknown beach somewhere" she scratched her hair.

"_The beach? What?"_

"This is where papa was shooting today, can you believe it; Hoshina Utau" she heard Yaya squeal; obviously forgetting that she was upset. She asked how ended up here and she quickly told her about her fathers job and how they had kicked her out.

"_Aww, that sucks, those meanies! I'll beat them up!"_

Amu laughed and decided to ask her friend for a favor.

"Hey Yaya, I was wondering if you could do me the favor of picking me up? I-it's only a 45 minute drive…" she shuffled her feet and hoped that she said yes.

"_Oh Amu-chii, I would but I have no ride…I would totally pick you up if I was able to drive hehehe, but you know me…" _Amu mentally sighed and remembered that Yaya was too afraid to drive; she always said that she was afraid she'd kill someone.

"_But you know, I could ask your king to pick you up"_ she teased. Amu stopped fidgeting with her shoes and blushed crimson.

"He is _not _my king" retorted the rosette; her face ten times and darker than her hair. Yaya and Rima always teased her by saying that Tadase was her king. Ever since her second week of high school and the accident with the can, Amu quickly became friends with the student counsel.

"Well I guess I'll just hang out here and see what I can do and try again to see if I could get back in" she twirled a piece of her locks in between her fingers.

"_Well alright then, stay safe! And I really am sorry Amu-chii"_

"It's alright, thanks though." smiled Amu. They said their goodbyes and Amu stuffed her phone in her bag. Stretching her legs; she put her arms behind her to support her and leaned back, watching the ocean waves come in and roll back out. It was a pretty sight, like something off a screensaver. She pulled up her hoodie and cocked her head to the side and remained like that for a while; just staring out into the beautiful ocean and forgetting that she'd been kicked out from her father's first shoot.

--

**

* * *

**

Kay so, I was on almost 14 pages writing this but I decided to cut it some off to put into the next chapter, so yeah…Also I think I'll only update when I get

_**10+ reviews**_**, sorry guys, but it's the only way to know if people are reading it and enjoying it, so review when your done reading!. But I'll keep checking the stats on this story and stuff so when I don't get more than 10 reviews I'll know when to add them :)**** umm…oh yeah, I'd like to thank all the people who read this, I checked my stats and was blown away by how many and where people read my stories :D Love you guys. But yes, remember; reviews are love! (And important for the future of this story). **

**Ps. For those who are dying for some amuto, don't worry I've already started on it for the next chapter~**

**Till next time!**

**- c a n d y . h e l l **


	5. Surprising Meetings

**A/N: First of all, I just want to apologize for taking so long to update. I tend to lose interest in writing sometimes... Anyways, thanks for the reviews~ you guys are awsomeeee, this just makes me want to write because you all demand it, which is good!**

**So yes, some Amuto for you deserate people kekekeke. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Surprising Meetings)**

**Chapter Five**

The sapphire haired man pulled his cell phone from his jacket as he drove at high-speed by the thin road near the beach.

"Yeah" he answered; never taking his eyes off the road.

He paused; listening to the caller.

"I told you where I was going and I'm almost there." His voice came out almost annoyed. The probing from his wife was annoying him. "Yes. You can leave if you want- "He looked to his sides for oncoming traffic before turning and entering the parking lot. "If you can't trust a cat to leave and come back then you shouldn't care for it." With those last words he shut his phone and stuffed it back to its rightful place. Lately he and his wife had been bickering about the silliest things, or at least he thought where silly things.

He sighed at the sight before him; cars everywhere, there was nowhere to park.

Ikuto spotted a staff member; he pulled down the car window and called him over. The old man seemed surprised when he recognized the caller in the car and quickly made his way to the black sports vehicle.

"Tsukiyomi-san, what brings you here?" he asked. Ikuto looked at the old man and smirked "Utau wanted me here so I came, now, is there anywhere for me to park?"

The old man nodded and pointed over to a space right next to a trailer. "Right over there sir" The blue eyed man nodded and quickly thanked the old man and drove off. When he managed to drive into the spot the old man told him about he couldn't help but notice a familiar baby blue sweater and its owner just a few feet away sitting on the stairs.

He raised a brow and drove into the parking space.

--

Amu heard an engine right behind her and she turned her head to see who had just gotten there. Her gold eyes rested on the expensive shiny sports car that greeted her. She looked up to the driver's glass but frowned when she noticed that it was tinted black.

A highly amused smile adorned the drivers face when he noticed the girl turn around to face him. He noticed her confused face when she looked up directly at him and knowing that she couldn't see it was him.

_This should be fun_ he thought. Once he was parked he turned the engine off and took the keys out of the ignition and gathered his things up which consisted of a white plastic bag and a black and gold gift bag.

Amu watched closely and noticed a figure; from what she could make out, moving inside the car. She stopped staring when she noticed that she was being rude and turned back around to face the ocean.

"Man, I want to go back inside, stupid security" she grumbled.

The doctor watched her turn back around and had a sudden idea.

_Why the hell not _he quickly thought before bringing his hand up and slamming it on the center of the steering wheel.

The poor girl in the baby blue sweater almost jumped out her own skin from hearing the horn that she accidentally tumbled forwards from the stairs to the awaiting sand.

"Ahh!" shrieked the pink haired girl as she landed on the soft but burning hot sand. She landed knees first followed by her hands and chin. Ikuto stepped out the car; shutting the door right behind him and walking forwards. He watched in amusement when a cargo dressed behind and half a creamy back greeted him.

"Wh-what was that!" screamed Amu and turned her head to see the culprit of her fall, she was about to open her mouth when she the saw the last person she wanted to see today.

"D-doctor?!" she shrieked and quickly scattered back up onto her feet. She watched in horror as her doctor walked forward to the edge of the stairs with an amused smirk on his face.

_That pervert! What is he doing here?! _

"Was that you?!" she pointed a finger at him. Ikuto smiled and mockingly looked behind him as if someone was standing there. He shrugged "Maybe it was me."

Amu gaped at the man before her. This man had just caused her to fall which could have led to something worse! She let her hand fall to her side but she still had her mouth hanging open. This was ridiculous, what was this man doing here anyway? She felt her face get hot in bubbling anger. She raised her voice once more.

"Don't play stupid with me you pervert!" she paused. "What are you doing here anyway, don't you have some patients to hit on?" the rosette brought her arms forward and folded them.

The doctor gave a husky laugh causing Amu to tense up.

_His laugh…it's so…Ugh no stop it! _She shook her head; causing small ponytail at the center of her head to bounce. She stepped forward and glared at him, but the more she glared at him, the more she noticed him. She watched him from top to bottom. His hair was down with stray locks sticking out from the sides, his face was the same like the last time he had seen him; he was still handsome, with those piercing deep ocean blue eyes, long lashes, high cheek bones and a perfect nose, he wore a button up shirt that he kept with the first few button left unbuttoned.

She gulped as her eyes traveled from his smooth neck to his strong collar bone; she felt her stomach churn and her legs shake a bit. Her honey colored eyes went back to his face; he had a strong jaw and perfect lips…

Amu felt her most intimate part throb. Her eyes almost bulged out her sockets at what she had just felt. She turned around and brought her hands up to cup her now beat red face.

"Oh my god…oh my god." She whispered. She didn't know what to think, her mind was blank. She shut her eyes and took in deep gulps of hair. Many things ran through her mind.

_What was that?! Oh wow, oh my…oh my god. Ohh, that feeling…that feeling, my...my part…oh my god what just happened? That was too much of an intimate feeling! Ohh.._

Thinking back to the feeling; she clenched her eyes and mouth shut and felt the hot feeling rush back to her lower half. She squirmed and kept her legs shut and gulped, but soon regretted it when the image of his face and chest came rushing back.

Ikuto looked on amused _Oh?_

The pink haired girl took small gulps of air as she tried to regain herself conscious back. She opened her eyes and tried to push the mental image of the perverted doctor out of her mind. _Stop it! This man is married and a huge pervert, stop it! I mustn't think like this eww! _She reminded herself and quickly patted her hot cheeks; trying to cool off. She stood upright and took some air in and released it.

"Ok…you can do this and stop with the dirty thoughts…" came her whisper. The rosette turned back around and stomped through the sand and up the stairs. The older man looked on as his patient passed by him. Amu kept her face down to hide her flushed face, which sadly didn't go unnoticed by the handsome man. Ikuto followed the teenaged girl.

"Thinking of something dirty?" he probed. Amu only quickened her pace and he did the same. She clutched her bag and walked faster. His long strides still caught up to her.

"S-stop following me!" she called out without looking back at him.

"I'm not" came his cool reply. She stopped and turned on her heels to face him "Then what are you doing?!" she snapped. He kept the cool look on his face, along with a smirk. He lifted his bags and mentioned towards the studio "I came to see someone." Amu only glared and folded her arms.

"Yeah right, who? Hoshina Utau?" she mocked. The man only smirked and walked past her

"Yup"

The rosette opened her mouth to say something but as if fate had it, on cue did a nice silver car pull up. Amu watched as her doctor walked towards the imported car. She looked on as the purpose of this whole shoot stepped out the passengers door with the help of a burgundy haired woman who she guessed was her manager or something along those lines.

Suddenly she could see a mass of blonde hair appear before her. Her eyes widened.

It really was her! Hoshina Utau was really there in front of her!

She gaped and walked towards the idol, making sure to stay a few feet away from her. Amu watched the scene unfold before her.

The idol stepped out the car and looked up and before Amu could blink, the blonde was in a locked in an intimate hug with the perverted doctor.

_Was he telling the truth?_

"Ikuto" she practically moaned, making the teen feel awkward. Hoshina Utau looked up; her stunning violet eyes sparkling for the man before her.

"Onii-chan" she cooed and dug her face back into his shirt and hugged him tight.

Amu was taken back, mainly due to the fact that she was witnessing Hoshina Utau acting all lovey-dovey. This being because every time the star appeared anywhere, she always had a cold look on her face, so this was really over the ordinary. She watched on as the two siblings greeted each other.

The burgundy haired woman hitched her glasses up and cleared her throat before stepping up next to the star.

"Utau, we have to hurry if you want to have your free time later, time is money" she reminded before grabbing her work bag along with a tick black folder and marching up to the studio.

The blonde sighed into her brother's dark shirt and pulled away. Amu shot an amused look at Utau when she noticed her childish pout.

_Woooow…_

Having felt the gaze on her, the idol turned to look behind Ikuto. The pair of purple eyes lowered dangerously making Amu stumble back a bit. Ok, so she was not expecting for her glare to be this powerful…

Ikuto watched on in amusement as the two women- well one being a girl still- looked at each other. The rosette quickly looked away, embarrassed at what had just happened. She could still feel Utau's eyes on her; she squirmed.

"Who are _you_?" The blonde began while still latched onto her brother's arms. The blue haired man smirked.

The teenager looked back at the woman who asked her who she was with so much disgust in her question. She was taken back at the tone of her voice.

"M-me?"

"No, the car behind you. Yes you" The rosette could tell how much her voice was dipped in sarcasm. Though she couldn't help but feel defenseless against this woman who knew how to be mean and probably not know that she was.

She brought her hands behind her back and fiddled with the hem of her sweater. She nervously looked back at the pair but quickly looked away when she noticed the woman was still glaring holes into her pink head.

"A-ah...umm I'm h-her-"she was abruptly cut off by the call of a familiar voice

Three sets of eyes turned to the girly cry.

"Onneeee-chaaaaaan!"

_Ami!_ Amu was for once happy to see her younger sister. She quickly sprinted towards the younger Hinamori and happily let the chestnut haired girl latch on to her sides. Big round teary bubbly eyes looked up at the same golden ones filled with confusion. Worry quickly filled the older Hinamori.

"…what is it Ami?" asked the rosette. The younger girl looked shook her head.

"Nothing…me and papa couldn't find you so…umm…" she whispered. Amu's face softened and smiled "Yeah, I sorta figured, the security guards kicked me out."

Ami quickly pulled away with a confused look on her childish face.

"What? Why?"

"Uhh, I don't think they believed that I came with papa"

"Uh-huh…well, let's go! Papa needs your help now!" Amu had no time to excuse herself from the two adults that where closely watching them as her younger sister dragged her away into the huge open doors.

Hoshina Utau turned her attention back up to the man in front of her. The man noticed and glanced back down with amused eyes.

"Yes?"

Utau glared.

"Who _is_ that girl?" she questioned. The doctor shrugged and pulled away. "Some girl I guess." Utau only frowned, crossing her arms she continued "Just _a_ girl…"

Ikuto could tell that his younger sister was upset, but he didn't care. He didn't have time for unnecessary drama right now. After all, he did come to drop of some food for her…

"Hey" he began and reached over to grab her hand, she frowned; clearly upset and just fallowed as Ikuto led the way into the studio.

"You have a job to do, so don't start acting up."

The violet eyed girl snapped her head at his direction. "What? Act up? Are you seriously saying that?" with a rough pull, she tore her hands from her brothers. Turning on her heel; she faced the doctor. Midnight blue eyes slowly made their way to face the woman in front of him. Utau was clearly upset. It was now that he wished he could take back what he said; now he was never going to hear the end of it, he knew she didn't like being told on how she holds herself.

"Ikuto…" she began; her voice low and somewhat scary. Before she had the chance to even continue he grabbed a hold of her hand and quietly dragged her into the awaiting doors and the people who where here for her.

"H-hey!" she stumbled. He only looked forward and dragged his younger sister along with him. Only one word escaped from him.

"Job."

Utau watched as her brother's smiled turned into a smirk. She watched his face in awe and slowly felt heat rise within her, sensing eyes on him the blue haired man followed the gaze back to his younger sibling. The blonde merely looked down to avoid his gaze and latched onto his arm; a pout now visible on her pretty face. Ikuto kept his eyes ahead as they entered the dark space that slowly unfolded with loud music, people talking and rushing about.

Noticing the new arrivals, the staff quickly became focused and chorused a greeting to the starlet.

Sapphire eyes looked around the staff members and stopped when they came in contact while honey ones.

Amu noticed the gazed and jumped in surprise; almost dropping the camera equipment.

The older man only smirked.

Amu frowned.

--

* * *

**A/N: Also, the latest chapter, omg, can't wait for Ikuto kekekeke. ****Remember, 10+ reviews, for an update! Till next time.**

**- c a n d y . h e l l **

* * *

REG. POV

--


End file.
